powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Pressing Engagement
A Pressing Engagement '''is the Fourth Episodie Of War Of The Wizards: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Arc Synopsis While Jason is trying to break Bulk's bench pressing record, Zerak launches yet another attack. Episodie Another day at Angel Grove High had come and Zeran was waiting at the front of his class as the students were filling in before the bell rang as the wizard looked at his watch. "That's Odd..Lucas is never late.." Zeran muttered to himself. "Zeran there you are." Mr. Kaplan said approaching the Teacher/Wizard. "Oh Hello James, I mean Mr. Kaplan whats going on." He asked as James handed him a letter. "A letter from Luke Elis, he told me not to read it because it was something only meant for your eyes and I respect my Students enough to do so." James said handing Zeran the letter. "From Luke?" Zeran questioned as Mr. Kaplan took off Zeran opened the letter and began to read it. "Mr. Smith, Sorry I'm not going to be in today I have some thinking to do, I've been starting to question whether or not I'm the right pick for second in command of the Team, please just give my mother the work for today I'll turn it in when I return, Lucas." Zeran read before sighing to himself. "Oh Luke...you're just like your mother why didn't you tell me..well better get started on teaching.." Zeran said entering the class. "GOOOOOD MORNING HAPPY STUDENTS!" Zeran shouted into the class. Meanwhile up in Space, Zerak was looking down onto earth on the beach area of Angel Grove seeing one Luke sitting down thinking on something and snickered to himself. "Oh Poor Luke, feeling a little down are we?" Zerak questioned before a sadistic smirk came across his face. "I think it's time I DEEPEN THE WOUND!" He snarled with an evil laugh. "Zerak, What is with the evil Laugh I just heard?" Rita questioned coming down the stairs in her palace with a chuckle. Today was going to be another attack on earth and Rita always did love Zerak's plans. "Ahh Rita, Perfect timing, Poor little Luke seems to be having an attack of Doubt. Something I plan to take FULL ADVANTAGE OF!" He said as Rita smirked. "Do tell." Rita stated with a laugh. "First off BABOO SQUATT!" Zerak snapped as the two morons of Rita's group came racing in. "Yes your Evilness?" Squatt questioned. "I want to go to my lab and get the following ingredients. Nightmare Powder and The Powdered Spectre essence and DON'T DROP THEM!" Zerak snapped. "Eh Right away Lord Zerak!" They shouted zooming off before they ended up losing their heads. "DON'T DROP IT YOU NINCOMPOOPS OR LORD ZERAK WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD!" Goldar snapped as Baboo and Squatt re entered the room with the items that Zerak requested from them as Zerak quickly grabbed them from the two. "Ah Perfect, now everyone to the Summoning Chamber chop chop!" Zerak said as everyone nodded following Zerak to his Summoning Chamber. "Now than first I put down The Powdered Spectre essence and than I place in the Nightmare Powder." Zerak stated before screams of horror and rage from the two of them. Zerak than closed his eyes. "Kahto Choto Nekto Tri, Zanto Hikto Mekto Kry! FROM THE DARKEST REACHES OF THE HUMAN MIND I CBRING THEE OVER TO THIS WORLD! COME FORTH ID OF LUKE ELIS!" Zerak snapped before a huge explosion came from the two powders as everyone covered their eyes. When the smoke cleared and everyone looked all they saw was something that looked like Luke Elis. "Um Zerak he just looks like-HELLO!" Rita said because before she could finish her statement she saw beast like teeth in his teeth's place and blood red eyes. "What in the world?" Goldar questioned in confusion. "Ah Goldar my dear and Loyal minnion allow me to introdouce to you Luke Elis's ID, everyone in this world has an inner Demon if you will their Dark side I being the sadistic bastard that am brought it to life." Zerak said as Goldar laughed. "Lord Zerak once again you show your brilliance!" Goldar said as Zerak scoffed. "Aww Goldar your too kind." Zerak said with a laugh. "Now than, ID, go down to Angel Grove Beach and leave Luke Elis A BLOOD STAIN ON THE PLANET EARTH!" Zerak snapped as the creature bowed before disappearing. Down on Planet Earth it was lunch time for Zeran who decided to try and locate Luke and have Teacher to Student talk with him. Zeran came across the back of Luke on the beach and was about to approach him before suddenly Zeran was surrounded by a group of Putties and Iggy's. "Brother your timing is absolutely Terrible...than again I'm not surprised." Zeran said before drawing his Staff. Zeran quickly slapped two putties to the side with his staff before grabbing two of the iggy's. "You two look like you could use a hug." Zeran said before slamming the two Iggy's together. "YIEAH!" The Iggy's yelped as the Disitegrated. Zeran looked to the beach before a black stream teleported in as Zeran saw...ANOTHER LUKE?!. "What the- Brother...you sneaky bastard." Zeran grumbled before one puttie grabbed him from behind. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" Zeran shouted flipping one of the putties over his shoulder into a tree. "Thats smart but you asked for it." Zeran said with a laugh. "Hold on Luke..." Zeran said before suddenly his communicator made multiple beeps. "Uh..." Zeran said before bringing his Communicator up. "Yes, Sensei?" Zeran questioned. "Apprentice, with all due respect leave this to Luke." Zordon said causing Zeran's eyes to widden. "With all due respect Sensei HAVE YOU LOST IT?!" Zeran snapped. "Think about it Zeran, Luke has been having doubts about his ability to be second in command to the power team, what good would you jumping in down have on his confidence." Zordon questioned. Zeran was about to argue before sighing. "Sensei I REALLY hate it when you have a point, alright...but I really don't like this!" Zeran said before teleporting to the command center. At the command center Jason, Billy, Trini, Kimberly, Zack and Zeran teleported into the Command center. "Whats going on Zordon?" Jason questioned. "Observe the Viewing Globe." Zordon said as everyone turned to see the image on the viewing globe before Zack sweat dropped and spoke. "Uh Mr. S, am I seeing things or are their two Luke's on the viewing globe." Zack questioned. "No Zachary its not your imagination that is Luke's Id. Its like this, Every Human being has what is known as Ying and Yang." Zeran explained. "Ying and Yang? You mean like good and evil?" Trini questioned. "Correct my dear, and my BROTHER, brought Luke's Yang to life." Zeran groaned. "Talk about having to face yourself." Zack stated. "Come on guys we gotta help ITS MOR-" Jason stated before Zordon spoke. "Hold on Rangers." Zordon explained as everyone turned to him. "But Zordon, my man Luke's in trouble are we just supposed to sit here and do nothing?!" Zack questioned. "Unfortunately Rangers, if we interfere this will just further hurt Luke's confidence." Zeran explained. "Confidence? Uh you wanna catch us up Mr. Smith." Jason asked. "Luke takes more after his mom than I first thought, It seems hes questioning his ability as Second in command and like his mother." Zeran said before letting out a groan. "He didn't tell me anything!" Zeran stated. "Mr. Smith, To Elaborate was Luke's mother really that stubborn?" Billy questioned. "To put it bluntly boy, Yes." Zeran groaned. Down at the Beach Luke looked up before nearly jumping out of his skin and quickly got in fighting stance. "What the hell?" Luke questioned. The creature let out a roar before lunging forward as Luke just barely dodged to the side. "Okay..who or WHAT are you?" Luke questioned. "What you would've been had you not defied Lord Zerak." The creature hissed. "Oh great, I came here to think and Zerak just can't leave me alone...alright then '''IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Luke shouted pulling out his morpher. "I was hoping you'd say that!" The creature said pulling out morpher that looked JUST like Luke's. ANKYLOSAURS! At the Command Center Zack's eyes widened in shock. "Yo, Yo Mr. S I thought their was only one Ankylosaurs Power Coin, what the hell gives?!" Zack questioned. "My brother has been cheating again he's made a carbon copy of it, Schmuck move brother REALLY Schmuck move!" Zeran snarled. "Okay I've heard about hitting yourself but this is Ridiculous.." Luke muttered shaking his head. "DIE ELIS!" The creature shouted as the two of them began hitting each other blow for blow as sparks of Orange Energy flew from each hit. "Come on man..." Jason muttered to himself. "This is so un cool even for your brother Mr. Smith." Kimberly stated. "That my dear, is the understatement of the year..." Zeran said. Luke and the creature jumped back as Luke panted. "How in the hell are you keeping up with me?!" Luke snapped. "Simple fool I'M YOU!" He snapped lunging back at him as Luke dodged to the side. "Well...if you're me this is going to hurt but..." Luke stated before more or less punching himself in the stomach. "Uh what the hell?!" Zack questioned. "I'm as lost as you are Zachary." Zeran said as Zordon let out a approved smirk. "Sensei...why are you smiling like that?" Zeran questioned. "Just wait apprentice.." Zordon said with a smile suddenly they turned to the viewing globe as the Id keeled over in pain. "GAH!" he stated as everyone's eyes widened. "What the?! what gives they were toe to toe before." Jason questioned. "Hmmm that was Odd I wonder-" Zeran stated before laughing like Crazy. "I get it now due to him and the Id being connected they feel each other's pain. Haha well done Luke my boy." Zeran said with a small grin. "Alright time to end this POWER MACE!" Luke shouted quickly pulling out the mace before it shined Orange transforming into the weapon. "Uh Mr. Smith, Da hell is Luke planning?" Zack asked in confusion. Zeran smirked a little bit at this. "Dealing with the monster from his Id." Zeran said with a small laugh. "Alright eat this!" Luke shouted before turning the mace around and hit himself with it knocking himself backwards causing the ID to cough. "Bastard..." He said before falling down and exploding as Luke had done enough damage to himself forcing him to de morph. "Apprentice get down there and help him out." Zordon said as Zeran nodded teleporting down there as Luke just barely got himself up coughing. "Okay maybe I went a little to far on that." Luke stated with a small cough. Zeran let out a laugh shaking his head. "I've heard of hitting yourself but this is ridiculous hold on boy! HEALUS!" Zeran shouted raising his wand up healing him up causing Luke to laugh. "Sorry Mr. Smith." Luke stated with a laugh. Zeran sighed before speaking. "Just don't do anything like that again, I swear boy you're worse than your mother at times." Zeran said shaking his head. Suddenly from up in the sky. "POWERS OF DARKNESS! MAKE THE MONSTER GROW!" Came the voice of Zerak the butcher as lighting struck down where the ID had been destroyed. "Oh for the love of all that's holy brother not again!" Zeran shouted in annoyance. Suddenly the ID grew economy size letting out a laugh. "Hahaha Ready for Round Two Luke Elis!" The creature said with a laugh causing Luke to jump back. "Oh give me a break!" Luke stated before extending his arm to the sky. "I NEED ANKYLOSAURS DINOZORD POWER NOW!" Luke shouted Suddenly a club from a tail bashed down the Mountain before racing forward with a roar heading towards Luke as he jumped up in the air into his zord. "Loging on!" Luke shouted loging onto his controls. "Zordon Its Luke is the edits the Tyrannosaurus and Pterodactyl Ready?" Luke questioned. "Edits to the-Sensei!" Zeran stated with a growl. "Sorry Apprentice, it's a prototype Megazord I've been working on with Alpha in my spare time with Alpha." Zordon chuckle. "And you never told me?" Zeran questioned. "You never checked you communicator answering machine." Zordon said with a grin. ""Oh ha, ha real funny sensei, you're a regular riot!" Zeran rolled his eyes. "Alright send them my way!" Luke shouted as Alpha pressed a few buttons before the Tyrannosaurus and Pterodactyl zord's came racing towards Luke. "Wait Luke does this form even have a name?!" Zeran questioned. "Its about to get one!" Luke stated with a smirk. "Boy, you're worse than that Jon Pertwee fellow who played Doctor Who number 3!" Zeran groaned. "Alright Combining Powers,' THUNDERSAURUS MEGAZORD FORMATION!'" Luke shouted. "Thundersaurus Megazord? Huh...I like the sound of that." Zeran said with a grin. The Ankylosaurus turned to the side its club as a drill the face on its chest before a head popped up Suddenly the Tyrannosaurs turned into another drill before jumping onto the Ankylosaurs as its second arm before it jumped in the air as the Pterodactyl slammed its wings on the chest before the remaining parts made the head. "Thundersaurus Megazord Formation complete!" Luke shouted with a smirk. "Hey no fair! Now I can't copy your moves!" The Id shouted. "Thats the point!" Luke stated with a smirk. The Megazord than jumped in the air before placing the two drills together. "DOUBLE DRILL ATTACK!" Luke shouted drilling though the monster and landed on the other side. "Ahhh talk about drilling the point home! It said before falling down and exploded. "OH YEAH!" Luke shouted. "Way to go Luke!" Jason shouted from the command center as Zordon smiled with a nod. Up in space. "ANOTHER MEGAZORD?! ZORDON YOU ANNOYING GNAT! I'll TAKE THIS OUT OF YOUR HIDE!" Zerak shouted in anger. Back down on Earth in the command center the Rangers all were all over Luke before Zordon spoke. "Well Done Lucas, you proved once again why you were chosen as the Second in command to the power team, never doubt your abilities my young friend." Zordon said as Luke smiled rubbing a finger under his nose. "Thanks Zordon." Luke said with a smirk. Luke turned towards everyone as they all placed their hands over the others. "POWER RANGERS!" They all shouted jumping in the air with a laugh before teleporting out of the command center. The Following day at Angel Grove Gym and Juice Bar Jason was currently at 989 trying to break the record for most bench presses as Luke was over by the Record board looking over the records before spit taking nearly choking as Zeran walked over to the young man blinking in confusion. "Uh Boy are you okay?" Zeran questioned while Luke was recovering from his laughter that caused him to choke on his drink. "Yeah but look who has the record." Luke coughed. Zeran lookeed at the record Board, and nearly fell over in disbelief. Zeran rubbed his eyes. "Um...do i need to have my eyes checked?" Zeran asked. "No Zeran, Bulk somehow has the record." Luke said with a stifled laugh. Meanwhile up in Space Rita and Zerak were looking down as Rita smirked. "Hes not so tough when hes on his own, THAT'S IT!" Rita stated with a laugh. "What are you up to Rita?" Zerak questioned. "Simple if the Id didn't work if we separate Jason from the others and Eliminate him the others will fall like bricks!" Rita laughed. "Divide and Conquer...ahh...Brilliant!" Zerak said with a sadistic smirk. "Finister! Have you come up with a monster yet!" Rita questioned as Finster shook his head. "Not yet.." He said as Rita smirked. "Whats wrong are you losing your touch?" Rita questioned. "I most certainly am not my queen now if you give me a moment, aha how about The King Sphinx he can use his wings to sweep the others away." Finster said. "PERFECT! We can't lose this time Zerak!" Rita said with a laugh. Zerak suddenly smirked and snapped his finger a tome the cover was black as Midnight and a monstrous face was on the cover. "Finster, I have something that will be assistance to you this has some of my more advanced monster making techniques that would be quite usefull if your willing to read it." Zerak commented handing the book to Finster. "Oh thank you Lord Zerak!" Finster said bowing in respect. "We might have a problem though Zerak..." Rita said looking down on her viewing globe and growled. "Yeeeeeees?" Zerak commented. "Luke is back to full strength and with the new Prototype Thundersaurs Megazord things can only get worse." Rita commented. "hmmm...this does represent a minor complication." Zerak commented before suddenly Finster got a light bulb and grinned. "Hmmm...this one seems useful for the plan my queen.." Finster said going over the book Zerak had given him. "And what praytell kind of monstrous macanation have you found Finster?" Zerak questioned. "A creature in this book by the name of Inferno he could melt even the hardest metal with a single shot." Finster explained. "A creature with a firey temper how..DELICIOUS! Make it so Finster...Make it so." Zerak stated as Finster bowed in respect. "I shall have them made at once." Finster said leaving the room. Bulk dropped Jason before walking over to Luke as he stood up. "You calling me a Phoney geek?" He asked as Luke smirked. "And what if I am? I bet a dog could send you screaming for your mommy." Luke stated with a grin. Zeran grimaced before speaking. "Ooh, someone get out the burn ointment." He commented. Suddenly the communicators went off as Zeran pouted. "and this was just getting good too..." Zeran said pulling Luke to the side as the others followed by the others as Julia stood up to Bulk with a smirk ready to cover for them not knowing she would be involved in this very soon. Once in a hidden area Jason rose the communicator up. "Zordon we read you." Jason stated. "Power Rangers, Rita and Zerak are at it again, It is imperative that you teleport to the Children's Theatre." Zordon explained. "Whats going on?" Luke asked before Zordon continued. "They've sent down a team of Putties, iggy's and two unknown monsters in attempt to gain control over it. Be careful and may the power protect you all." Zordon said as Jason nodded at Luke who walked forward. "It's Morphin time!" He shouted as they all pulled out their morphers. POWER OF THE MORPHIN GRID! ANKYLOSAURS! MASTODON! PTERODACTYL! TYRANNOSAURUS! The rangers arrived on the scene as Baboo and Squatt appeared out of no where with popcorn. "Oh goodie and Movie!" Squatt stated. "Hey Mr. Smith whos the freaky ant like creature!" Luke questioned. "FOOLISH RANGER! YOU DARE INSULT ME! PREPARE TO BRUN!" He shouted launching a fire blast from his weapon as Luke jumped out of the way. "Aww man and here I was hoping we were done with the pun monsters!" Luke snapped. "PUTTIES! IGGY'S ATTACK!" Inferno shouted as multiple portals opened up as the Putties and Iggy's appeared. "Oh lovely Target Practice!" Zack stated with a grin. As the group was dealing with the foot soldiers Jason grabbed one blocking its strike. "Lets finish these freaks!" Jason ordered. Luke blocked one attack from an Iggy before slamming them into one another as they disintegrated. "Somethings Wrong Mr. Smith its almost like they're after something!" Kimberly stated blocking a few strikes from the putties and flipped over them. "After something? Watch yourself rangers I've got a bad feeling about this." Zeran stated. Suddenly King Sphinx grabbed Jason and using his wings took them away somewhere. "JASON!" Luke shouted. "You should be more worrying about me rangers!" Inferno shouted launching fire towards them sending them flying. "Okay going to feel that in the morning..." Luke groaned. "Yeah Yeah Beat them!" Baboo stated eating some popcorn with Squatt before suddenly unknown to them a well known figure slowly approached them. "And WHAT do you two think you're doing?!" Zerak asked causing Baboo freak throwing the popcorn in the air. It landed on Zerak's head causing him to spit the popcorn out and sighed. "Alright I'll admit...I had that coming..." Zerak muttered. Luke backhanded one puttie before turning to the side. "oh hell..Zeran! We got more company and not the friendly kind either!" Luke shouted. Zeran turned to the side and saw Zerak. "What are you up to brother..." Zeran muttered. "Zeran keep Inferno Busy." Luke shouted racing over towards Baboo and Squatt. "Boy don't do anything rash!" Zeran shouted back. "Don't worry if theres one thing you've taught me when dealing with your brother its how to use my head." Luke shouted back. "HEY ZERAK!" Luke shouted pulling his blaster out and launching a blast towards him only for Zerak to dodge out of the way as the beam deflected off the seat hitting Baboo and Squatt in the ass. "YIIIE!" The two shouted. "Well...Well...Well...So Francine Hampton's hell spawn brat fancies a duel with the Butcher." Zerak stated. "Yeah, but the question is do you have the guts!" Luke snapped. "Oh I've got more than the guts boy." Zerak stated pulling out his staff extending it as his blade sheathed from the top. "Oh right is that supposed to scare me?" Luke asked. "It should boy, because I'm going to stab this though you heart and than cut off your head and send it and your heart to your weak little mommy so she can cry like the little weakling she is." Zerak stated. "Oh really? Cause if my mom's weak that must make you a pussy cause she beat you years ago." Luke stated with a smirk. "YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Zerak snapped in anger. "How you are related to strong individuals like Zeran and Kira I will never know." Luke stated. 'Boy are you out of your mind-wait...' Zeran said to himself noticing the dark energy charger on Zerak's wrist was sparking. "Well done boy well done." Zeran sent telepathically while trying his hardest not to burst out laughing. "YOU DON'T KNOW A THING ABOUT HER! I LOST HER BECAUSE OF FREE WILL!" Zerak snapped charging in only for Luke to step to the side dodging the attack. "And you think destroying it will bring her back? you're more delusional than I thought." Luke stated. "WHAT IT WILL DO YOU STUPID BOY IS BRING JUSTICE!" Zerak shouted swinging at him wildly as Luke dodging with ease. "WHAT HAS FREEWILL EVER DONE BUT BRING PAIN AND MISERY!" Zerak shouted. "Free will brought my parents together, Free Will has gave me these friends today, Free will has done a lot more than you give it credit for butcher." Luke stated. "THAN YOU ARE A MORON!" Zerak shouted. "I got no problem insulting myself so Takes one to know one butcher." Luke stated as Luke looked at the sparks from Zerak's arm and stopped as Zerak charged in however, his staff suddenly came to a stop mere inches from Luke's chest. "WHAT?! WHY CAN'T I FINISH THIS?!" Zerak snapped. "DARK ENERGY DEPLETED!" His watch stated. "NO! NO! NO! OH THIS ISN'T OVER ELIS! I WON'T FORGET THIS!" Zerak snapped disappearing into the sky. "Heh, game set match butcher." Luke stated with a small grin. "Luke that was...uncalled and un professional and- oh bloody hell who am I kidding." Zeran stated falling over laughing up a storm. "THIS ISN'T OVER ELIS! MAGIC WAND MAKE MY MONSTER GROOOW!" Rita shouted throwing her staff down below as Luke looked up before sighing. "Greeeat and here I thought we could go a day without a Megazord battle.." Luke groaned. Suddenly the wand slammed down onto the ground before suddenly the monster grew economy size. "Whos ready to get BURNT up!" Inferno shouted with a laugh as Luke face palmed. "Okay that was bad..." He muttered. "Luke you know what to do." Zeran said. "Not quite Mr. Smith take a look at his build compared to the Megazord build don't you see a problem I might have?" Luke questioned. "Ah yes, in that case Luke, bring out the Surprise!" Zeran said as Luke smirked. "Right but first I NEED ANKYLOSAURS DINOZORD POWER NOW!" Luke shouted to the sky before the Ankylosaurs came rushing though the forest before it made its way onto the field of battle as Luke jumped into the air and into the Zord. "Alright Ankylosaurs convert to warrior mode now!" Luke shouted as he placed his power coin into the slot. "Warrior mode has been activated." It said before quickly transforming into the warrior mode of the Ankylosaurs. "Alright Luke part 1." Zeran stated causing Luke to press one button before suddenly as Inferno launched a breath of flame towards Luke a Fire Extinguisher popped out into the Warrior modes arms before the foam shot out of it putting out the fire causing Luke to blink in confusion. "Alright part two Luke turn the dial on your zord controls and aim for his feet!" Zeran shouted. "His feet? Mr. Smith have you been drinking? This plan is sounding weird even by your standards." Luke stated. "First for your information I don't drink in my over 500 years of life I have seen many that have allowed alcohol turn them into drunken slobs! secondly trust me on this boy." Zeran said with an evil grin. "Alright..." Luke said turning the dial before aiming at his feet as the weapon turned into a glue gun? Luke blinked before the weapon fired right at Inferno's feet. "A Glue Gun? Really brother...Inferno finish this..." Zerak ordered from space. "Uh I would Lord Zerak but uh we have a problem." Inferno stated. "Problem?" Zerak questioned. "Yeah uh I can't move." Inferno pointed out. "Can't Mo- BROTHER!" Zerak snapped. Meanwhile at the command center Zeran nearly died with laughter. "HERES EGG IN YOUR FACE BROTHER!" Zeran said as Zordon chuckled. "Now Apprentice that is not a nice way to treat your fallen brother." Zordon said stifling a laugh. "Alright time to finish this.." Luke stated throwing the glue gun down. "POWER MACE!" Luke shouted before the mace threw down from the sky landing in his megazords hand. "Uh can we talk about this?!" Inferno asked. "You last that right when you started fighting for Zerak, FINAL STRIKE!" Luke shouted slamming the mace down striking the monster right on the head. "Well I'm burnt out." He said falling over before a exploding. Back at the Juice bar we re join our heroes cheering Jason one. "One thousand five come on Jase!" Luke shouted. "One thousand six you're almost three four more and you got it!" Julia shouted. "One thousand seven come on boy!" Zeran stated cheering his friend on. "One thousand Eight! Two more Jase come on push it!" Zack cheered on. "One thousand Nine one more Jason!" Luke shouted. "One thousand TEN!" Kimberly called out as everyone in the juice bar jumped up in celebration for Jason. "And with that Bulk's record is Broken! How did he get that record in the first place anyways?" Luke questioned. "I have absoloutely no idea boy..." Zeran muttered. "Hey geeks!" Came a voice as they turned around to see Bulk and Skull over there. "I will get my record back." He said as Julia seemed to skip over with two water bottles behind her back dipping a small drop of something in the drink. Zeran rose an eyebrow. "Julia girl what in the world are you up to..." Zeran muttered. "Here boys have a drink on me." Julia said handing the two of them water bottles. "Hmph bout time we got some respect." Bulk said as him and Skull took the drinks and gulped it down before suddenly the dropped the bottles and their faces began lighting up bright red. "YEOWCH!" Bulk shouted as him and Skull dashed out of the room like a bat out of hell as Julia and the rangers started laughing like crazy however, Zeran despite his over 500 years living was beyond confused. "Um Julia..what exactly did you put in those drinks?" Zeran questioned. "Oh just the Chiang secret sauce you want a drop?" She questioned. "Eh sure I'll give it a try." Zeran said. Julia put a drop on his finger before Zeran placed it on his tongue taking the finger out. "Hmm odd I don't feel any-" Zeran started before suddenly his face began heating up red. "HOT! HOT! HOT! Shadra Heevay Summonus!" Zeran shouted before summoning a jug of milk before gulping it down like crazy. Once it was gulped down Zeran panted before looking at Julia who gave a little smirk. "Oh did I forget to mention it has some of the hottest peppers from my home in China in it?" Julia asked with an innocent giggle. "You could've told me that before Julia. That was kind of a schmuck move on your part on your part girl." Zeran said panting. "Who me?" Julia questioned innocently. "Oh innocent my foot girl!" Zeran said as the group let out a laugh. After the laughter died down Zeran looked around and noticed Luke was missing. Heading outside he spotted Luke in a hidden corner before seeing him teleport away to the command center. "Odd...Lucas what are you up to?" Zeran questioned before looking around. "Well I'll find out myself." Zeran said teleporting to the command center. Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers: The War Of The Wizards (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Arc) Category:HollowOmega